


Unexpected Side Effect

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drinking, Inappropriate Erections, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Thor gives Steve some Asgardian mead which has some unexpected reactions with the super soldier____Kinktober prompt 26: Aphrodisiacs





	Unexpected Side Effect

A party was in full swing in the Avengers Tower and Steve was standing over to the side of the room sipping on a glass of lemonade watching the festivities around him. It always warmed Steve’s heart to see the friends that he had made since waking up from the ice having a good time and enjoying themselves. That he got to be a part of it made everything even better.

Tony and Clint had decided to take up dancing with one another around the center of the room until Sam cut in, taking over as Clint’s partner while Nat rescued the stranded Tony and guided them into a tango that would make anyone jealous. Especially with the way she dipped Tony at the end.

Steve was chuckling to himself over the display when Thor came to stand next to him as challenges of dance offs were thrown out and stakes were made for the losers.

“I must admit, as grand as our feasts are on Asgard are, we do not have quite the same level of entertainment from the guests themselves,” Thor said, taking a drink from his own cup.

Steve smiled and shook his head fondly. “We didn’t have parties like this back in my day either but I can’t say that I’m not enjoying myself.”

Thor smiled and looked at Steve. “Are you sure Steven? You are standing over here by yourself and are not availing yourself of the plethora of alcoholic beverages that Midgard has to offer. I understand that drinking is a pastime that both Midgard and Asgard share though this world may not have as grand a selection as what Asgard herself has to offer.”

The way Thor always talked about his home never failed to amuse Steve. It was very clearly bragging by someone very proud of their own home while at the same time trying hard not to offend those that weren’t from his planet. It was all very diplomatic and reminded Steve of the upbringing that Thor must have had as a Prince expected to rule as King after his father.

“While I can’t speak to the selection available,” Steve began, “it seems a bit pointless for me to bother drinking when nothing is strong enough to affect me. Super soldier serum has my metabolism running four times that of a normal human so the alcohol burns off faster than I can feel it. It’s just not worth the taste without the effects for me to bother with.”

The horrified look on Thor’s face told Steve he might as well have said the most repulsive thing imaginable. “You cannot experience intoxication from Midgardian beverages? I knew this world’s alcohol was not nearly so strong as Asgard’s but I had no idea they were so weak either. Here,” Thor said as he took Steve’s glass from the soldier’s hands and replaced it with the one he had been drinking from. “I was enjoying some of my own personal stock from my last trip home. Drink this so that you too may enjoy the evening as a warrior of your caliber should.”

Steve’s first response was to protest that he was just fine with his lemonade and that it wouldn’t hurt to have at least one sober person left in the room. It was clear from Thor’s expression however that he wasn’t about to take no for an answer and so Steve obligingly took a few sips from Thor’s glass.

Immediately Steve could feel his cheeks flush as the alcohol went to work. When he had been small before the serum and had enough money to be able to afford a cheap bottle of wine he had always felt the effects right away. What he was feeling now wasn’t so different except that it was happening faster than he remembered as the room seemed to sway slightly before him. Taking another sip he enjoyed the feeling of intoxication as it washed over him for the first time in over seventy years.

Steve didn’t however remember getting hard while drinking back before the serum.

“Thor?” Steve asked, squinting to look in his cup and then at the God next to him. “What’s in this stuff?”

“It is merely one of the many meads that I have collected over my years of travels throughout the Nine Realms,” Thor replied.

Steve looked down at the obvious bulge in the front of his pants and then back up Thor. “This isn’t a normal reaction to alcohol though.”

“Ahh, perhaps I misjudged your tolerance to Asgardian mead. It could be that our physiologies are different enough that you will react to it differently as well,” Thor speculated. “Would you perhaps enjoy my assistance in righting this oversight? I would be most remiss if I didn’t offer to correct what I have caused.”

Steve’s smile lit up brighter than any light in the room as he took hold of Thor’s hand and started dragging him out towards his bedroom. “Only on one condition. You get me more of this stuff if this is the fun we’re going to have when I drink it.”

Thor’s booming laughter was the last parting gesture left behind as they went to find a private room for the night. If this is how Steve reacted to his mead than Thor would find the soldier as much as his heart could desire.


End file.
